


По наклонной

by Hux_and_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hux&Ren: мини R—NC-17, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren
Summary: — Ты не бесполезен. Никогда не был. Никогда не будешь.





	По наклонной

Вниз, только вниз. Кайло падает и не приземляется плашмя на пол лишь потому, что успевает вскинуть ладонь. Сила дрожит, будто втягивая звенящие токи прямиком из воздуха. Вокруг тишина и мягкость (анти)материи, давно знакомый мрак и провода непривычно стройной системы. Он каждую ночь видит сны, но этот — ему не принадлежит. Здесь царствует ненависть, чужая, кристально чистая, как линза, которую дробит свет. Сквозь неё проступает фигура в имперской военной форме.   
  
Глаза выжигает набело. Повсюду мелькают белые пятна; они кружат, сливаются, толкают вперёд. Если на корабле максимальная мощность освещения — сто процентов, то здесь предел стерло и уничтожило. Кайло раздраженно поводит рукой, заставляя пятна потухнуть. На полу лежит ещё один человек, силуэт которого до боли знаком. Он приподнимает голову, опираясь на локоть, и щурится, ослепленный перепадами света. Рядом валяется бластер.  
  
Кайло усмехается: так вот какие Хаксу снятся кошмары. Их зыбкая сеть ползёт след в след, цепляясь за полы плаща, но ближе подступить не смеет. Слишком велика концентрация Силы. Он морщится и встряхивает головой. Ни одна картинка, выжатая из сознаний повстанцев, не застревала внутри _так_. Не вставала поперёк течения. То, что эти сны пугающе отражают его собственные, Кайло предпочитает не видеть, как и прошлое, которое он отрезал и заживо похоронил в хаосе. Только искажению плевать. Глазницы распирает осколками зеркала с Эч-То; в нём мозаика складывается в протянутую руку Хана Соло.  
  
— Бесполезный щенок, — гремит голос, сотрясая свет, остаток пятен и белый невесомый пол. — Даже убить меня не способен.  
  
Хакс заваливается и падает обратно; из лопнувших барабанных перепонок хлещет чёрная кровь.  
  
Кайло не выдерживает и выдергивает меч. От лезвия вспыхивает воронка, разрастаясь, съедая цвета и звуки. Первое правило чужих снов — смотри, но не вмешивайся. Вокруг всё рябит от напряжения, и невидимые пружины вкручиваются в виски. Ему кажется, что он тонет.  
  
Это конец недолгого пути.  
  
Кайло просыпается у себя в каюте. Постель измята, одеяло сбилось под поясницей в большой неопрятный ком. Система вентиляции работает на износ, но внутри ворочается что-то тяжёлое, раскаленное добела. Звенит всплеск энергии. Он лежит, не поворачивая головы, и мерно дышит. Ожидание обрывается, как канат над бездной.   
  
Очнувшись, Хакс резко сгребает с тумбочки бластер и направляет ему в лицо — будто прикидывая, не пристрелить ли за всё то, что он увидел. Точка невозврата. Во взгляде застывает жидкая сталь. Палец твёрдо лежит на курке; и лишь набухшие под кожей вены выдают, какого напряжения воли это стоит.  
  
Кайло с любопытством склоняет голову — стреляй или сдавайся — и этим мелким жестом переполняет чашу до краёв. Рука опускается, бластер звякает о пол. Хакс механически задвигает его подальше, чтобы не наткнуться, а сам никак не может выпустить рукоять. Кайло Силой разжимает хватку и отводит в сторону одеревеневшую ладонь. Ожидание никогда не давалось ему легко.  
  
«Ты не бесполезен», — горячо шепчет он, поглаживая натянутые нити мыслей. Хакс выдыхает через рот и замирает так. Полусидя, с болезненно выпрямленной спиной. Внутренний металл плавится, стекая по стенам вниз, когда пальцы Кайло скользят в крови и патоке.  
  
«Никогда не был. Никогда не будешь».  
  
Слова поглощает сомкнувшаяся броня. Кайло вздрагивает, не успев перенаправить поток энергии ниже заслона. Неверное движение может задеть мозг, но Хакс не сдастся и не отпустит себя, пока не нажать сильнее — так, чтобы от нехватки воздуха горело горло и невозможно было устоять на ногах.  
  
Упрямый. Совершеннейший из немезид. Выкидыш мёртвой империи.  
  
— Пошёл вон из моей головы, Рен. Не трогай меня, — выдавливает он и, сглотнув инстинкт самосохранения, резко оборачивается. Взгляд пылает решимостью сражаться до конца; убить или самому издохнуть на поле боя, если придётся. Как и всегда. Его нужно принуждать. Убеждать переступить через себя снова и снова. Привычку подставлять спину отбили в тренировочных залах академии — вместе с внутренностями, вместо жажды мести (роковая ошибка преподавателей). Он — тетива из стали, заряженное оружие. Радары обнажены; внутри дрожит счётчик, шелестя цифрами и вымеряя возможность осечки. Никакой линзе не собрать всех лучей ненависти, что исходят от его воспаленного разума.  
  
Кайло жадно ловит каждый, не пряча ни силы, ни слабости. Однажды он надавит на вскрытое больное место, но сейчас — сейчас не сделает этого, даже если проиграет.  
  
Ошметки сна тают, впитывают выставленные барьеры.  
  
— Если хочешь, то не… так, — справившись с собой, добавляет Хакс, и Кайло протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться виска — изнутри и снаружи. Его обжигает жаром. Пульс бьётся (в агонии), распирая жилы; на ощупь кожа тёплая, чуть влажная от пота, но впейся до кровоподтеков крепко — и тебя размажет первобытной яростью. Хакс молчит; кромсает дыхание; смотрит прямо и открыто. Без страха. В глазах плещется сдержанный огонь. Так горела Республика, когда залп вонзился в ядро, расколов его на две части.  
  
— Я знаю, что это такое, — кивает Кайло. Слова срываются с языка прежде, чем он успевает ощутить их горечь. — Я устал убивать.  
  
Слабость за слабость. Один-один. Кайло шумно сглатывает. Чужая уверенность в превосходстве горчит сильнее.  
  
Ночами над ним висит призрак революции. Машет рваными, как раны убитых врагов, рукавами, говорит голосом Хана Соло. Спится — только под препаратами, тянет — остервенело выковыривать осколки, раздирая зудящие нарывы. Держать себя в руках с каждым днём становится всё сложнее.  
  
— Предатели заслуживают смерти, — твёрдо отрезает Хакс и кладёт на его плечо жёсткую ладонь. Это утешает. Как и короткая, словно поводок, связь, на миг сгустившая темноту под веками. Он жаждет — над ним — контроля, который — над собой — уже потерял. Отступать поздно. Увиденное связало слова, руки, их — между собой — новым неразрывным пониманием. Кайло тяжело дышит; ведёт пальцы ниже, прослеживая линию челюсти. Обещает со всей обманчивой лаской, на которую способен:  
  
— Я убью тебя, когда ты предашь меня.  
  
Будто подкрепляя слова, призрачный захват ложится на шею, остро гладит по дрогнувшему кадыку. Хакс кривится, но больше ничем не выдаёт желания всего и сразу: отодвинуться и поддаться, ударить и принять.  
  
— Посмотрим, — будто вызов бросает:  
  
Что-то дышится свободно.  
  
Сожми сильнее.  
  
Кайло сжимает и одновременно соскальзывает настоящей ладонью по прессу, чтобы надавить ребром сквозь тонкую ткань. Он ломает всё, до чего дотрагивается. Ему нравится трогать Хакса. Вскрывать ногтями кожу, оставлять отметины, толкая яд по артериям, а его хваленую выдержку — по наклонной.  
  
Даже без формы Хакс не выглядит уязвимым. Его хочется разложить (на составляющие), распять, за предплечья крепко прижав к кровати. Чтобы ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелиться не мог. Кайло не отказывает себе в этом и приподнимается, ставя колено между ног. Зачем разбираться, кто кого предаст и кто кого убьёт, если тело, распластанное так правильно, ждущее развязки, подрагивает, не в силах сдержать лёгкого движения навстречу. Но Хакс ни за что не станет сдавать позиции или капитулировать; от его мыслей разит желанием отыграться. Когда он перехватывает руки и, грубо стиснув коленями бедро, разворачивается, меняя положения, Кайло с восхищением выдыхает.  
  
— У меня брифинг через два корабельных часа, — холодно напоминает Хакс, сдергивая с него наполовину сползшее одеяло. — Ты тоже присутствуешь. Клянусь, Рен, если я опоздаю, ты об этом пожалеешь.  
  
На контрасте со скользнувшим по боку прикосновением звучит не как угроза. Скорее, как попытка оправдаться. Кайло откидывается на подушку и заходится смехом. Чтобы перенести совещание, достаточно взять датапад и отправить пару сообщений; но за всё время, проведённое на «Финализаторе», причин ни разу не находилось. В этом весь Хакс. Вечно ищет магнум опус в планах и расписаниях. Вечно считает время, будто меж рёбер часы вшиты, и стрелка царапает кость каждый раз, когда делает круг.   
  
Для удобства сместившись ниже, Хакс тянется за сигаретой и зажигалкой. В Первом Ордене вредные привычки под запретом, но это то самое единственное исключение на каждое правило. Кайло из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдает за тем, как резко и немного небрежно движется рука Хакса, поднося ко рту фильтр. Внутри корчится жажда. До боли тянет перехватить и заломать её так, чтобы порвались мышцы. Или поднести к губам и мокро пройтись языком по грубой коже, вбирая терпкость дыма. Кайло замечает, что его пальцы — всегда твёрдые и отточенные в мельчайших жестах — сводит беспорядочная дрожь. Осознание этого прошибает разрядом; импульсы прокатываются от груди до паха. Он давится вдохом, когда на плечо падает непотухший пепел.   
  
Будто клеймо, прижигает боль — желанная, долгожданная, искристая. Свободная ладонь Хакса накрывает член, жёстко скользнув сверху вниз, и сдавленный вдох переходит в стон. Кайло до крови кусает лопнувшую губу. На языке сохнет соль. Хакс смотрит на него как на безумца, слетевшего с тормозов, — настолько отчётливо, что хочется огрызнуться: «Думай потише». (Лучше не думай вовсе).  
  
Нервные окончания перегружены. Кайло жмурит глаза, удерживаясь на мазках реальности: мареве дыма перед лицом; отрывистых движениях Хакса; на том, как нутро горит, заплетая в узел похоть и боль. Он непереносимо долго ждал этого — ощущения безоружности вопреки Силе.  
  
— Дотронься до меня, — сбивчивая просьба-приказ. Казалось бы, как можно дотронуться сильнее, когда они вплавились друг в друга, вцепились, будто в горячке борьбы. Но этого мало. Всегда будет. Кайло провожает взглядом огонёк, мелькающий меж пальцев, и натыкается на безмолвное понимание. Сталкивается с ним лоб в лоб, забыв, как выжать из лёгких излишек воздуха.  
  
Хакса не нужно просить дважды. Он затягивается в последний раз и с размаха впечатывает окурок в кожу между предплечьем и ключицей. Жжение размазывается, как клякса. Кайло не видит след, но чувствует (слишком много). Его — подушечками пальцев и себя — заклейменным, отмеченным. Рука на члене на миг разжимается, а потом Хакс обхватывает их обоих, и остаётся лишь держаться ближе, вскидывать бёдра навстречу, пытаясь поймать рваный ритм. Скольжение натирает перегруженные нервы; это длится бесконечно — лихорадочные попытки слиться в одном порыве, толчки, проезжающиеся по ладони, тонкое ощущение близости.   
  
Кайло кончает, почти физически ощущая отпечаток тяжёлого взгляда. Он знает: если бы Хакс мог — то смотрел бы на него лишь в перекрестье прицела. Выслеживал, как добычу, расчетливо выискивал малейший промах, любую ошибку. Только он не может. Система пусть не сломана — но отступилась от алгоритма.  
  
На лице Хакса мелькает какое-то отчаянное ожесточение, которое исчезает за уже привычной маской. Это новый заслон. Стерильная ненависть, вымоченная в антисептике. Кайло отворачивается от неё, чтобы не видеть — сквозь всполохи цвета — объективно-сухое безразличие своим оценочным ярким восприятием. Растерянно моргает — и в глазах отслаивается сетчатка. Опустившись на подушку рядом, Хакс не говорит ничего, молчание делает это за него. Больше не больно, но где-то под рёбрами гниёт червоточина, ноющая о том, что они отвратительно, безнадёжно слабы.  
  
Переворошив всё внутри, пульсирующее удовольствие остывает.  
  
Сначала перед взором собирается картинка: медленно рисует контуры каюты полумрак, зелёные цифры на стене складываются во время, тени ползут по полу. Потом возвращается звук. Дыхание Хакса из прерывистого становится глубоким, завершенным. Часы показывают тридцать минут до подъёма. Кайло умиротворенно прислоняется лбом к его плечу и проводит над лицом ладонью. Прохладное спокойствие больше не взрывается вспышками мертвенного света, разрывающего мозг на части. Белые пятна открыты и потушены.   
  
Никаких призраков прошлого. Никаких снов.


End file.
